1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device and, particularly, a method for manufacturing a package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various proposals have been made in connection with a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device. For instance, JP-A-2010-157638 describes a configuration in which an adhesive is applied over a light emitting element (a member corresponding to a semiconductor chip in the invention) fixed on a wiring board (a member corresponding to a lead frame of the invention) and subsequently a light transmission member (a member corresponding to a wavelength conversion member of the invention) that contains a phosphor and that has been formed in the form of a plate in advance is bonded to the light emitting element). JP-A-2012-124485 also describes a configuration in which a wavelength conversion layer (a member corresponding to a wavelength conversion member of the invention) including a phosphor is formed into a plate shape and applied with an adhesive and in which a light emitting element is bonded to the wavelength conversion layer.
However, in the case of a product that is required to generate a large amount of light and exhibit high directivity of luminous flux, like a head light of an automobile, if heat developed in a semiconductor chip or a phosphor is not sufficiently dissipated, it is conceivable that a bond between the semiconductor chip and the plate-like wavelength conversion member including a phosphor will peel off and that light emitting performance of the product will drop by the influence of peel-off of the wavelength conversion member. In light of such a concern, the invention proposes a manufacturing method for enhancing adhesion between the semiconductor chip and the plate-like wavelength conversion member.